1. Field of the Invention
A multiple motion mounting device is provided for mounting an object on a base and includes a mounting plate having an elongated opening form therein, a tilt mechanism slidably mounted on the mounting plate, the tilt mechanism being tiltable with respect to the mounting plate and being pivotable about an axis which passes through the elongated opening. A corresponding method of operation of the same is also within the scope of the present invention.
2. Discussion of the Background
Mounting mechanisms for computers, radios and related devices are known, including U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,983 which discloses a slide mount for a citizens band radio or other electronic equipment wherein the slide mount includes a vehicle mounted base and a slide attached to the electronic equipment. U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,67 discloses a multi-position computer support including a base member, an inner swing arm pivotably mounted with an outer swing arm, and a rotatable supporting platform. Also known is U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,820, which discloses an adjustable monitored support arm assembly or the like designed to provide adjustment of the degrees of freedom of a monitor support arm at a reduced manufacture and assembly cost. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,462 discloses an assembly for mounting a computer or other communications equipment within a vehicle wherein a mounting bracket attached to the vehicle floor holds a pair of adjustable arms and a horizontal position with a piece of electronic communication equipment on one end of the arms.
The above-noted patents are exemplary of the state of the art for devices of this type, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. It is to be noted, however, that these devices provide only a limited form of motion with respect to a device mounted on the mounting assemblies discussed above and thus often leads to undesired limits as to the adjustability of the equipment on the mounting assembly.
A conventional mounting device is illustrated in FIG. 1 which serves to show a mounting assembly 1 which has a head 2 and a base 4. The head 2 includes a mounting plate 6 upon which a data terminal interface member 8 can be positioned for a mounting of a device such as a computer or radio.
A tilt mechanism 10 is provided which includes a tilt lock 12. Pivot assembly 14 is provided which is secured in the manner illustrated and which includes an upper plastic washer and a lower metal plate so as to pivot about plate 27 attached to an offset plate or inner tubular assembly 26.
The tilt assembly 10 includes a U-shaped frame 16 which is secured to first and second side plates 18, 18 via the tilt lock mechanism 12 which is lockably engaged with a threaded bolt member 13. Frame 16 is also provided with a pair of arcuate openings 17 through which the bolt is insertable such that, upon loosening of bolts 19,19, the side plates 18, 18 are tiltable and which thus serves to tilt mounting plate 6 and the data terminal interface 8. A circular plastic washer is positioned between frame 16 and plate 27 to reduce the friction therebetween when frame 16 is pivoted/rotated with respect to plate 27.
A bolt 22 is shown in FIG. 1 which serves to help secure frame 16 to plate 27 and which is releasably secured with a nut 24. The arcuate openings 29 in plate 27 have threaded bolts (not shown) which pass therethrough to guide pivoting or rotating motion of frame 16 with respect to plate 27. Shown in the lower portion of FIG. 1 is lower base assembly 28 which cooperates with the offset plate or inner tube assembly 26 in the manner illustrated. Also mountable on mounting plate 6 is a rack 30 which includes a cross bar 32, a plurality of side brackets 34 and additional brackets 36 which can be utilized for mounting, for example, a radio. Tilt lock 12 includes a handle which has threaded openings 38 formed therein to engage with the threads provided on bolt 13. By turning tilt lock 12, it is possible to tighten or loosen the engagement of the same with one of the side plates. Upon loosening of the lock 12, it is possible to tilt the side plates 18,18 with respect to the U-shape frame 16.
It is noted, however, that the conventional mechanism shown in FIG. 1 is lacking in the ability to have a further range of motion insofar as such is not slidable with respect to the mounting plate 6 or with respect to the plate 27, which thus limits the range of positions possible with the mounting assemblies shown in FIG. 1.